lost_angelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Map
RED - The area of the United States of New Haven. By design, it's cententralized away from borders and from the contamination zones. Money was divested from these zones and distributed into the new United States. Small, midwest towns began to turn into thriving cities. GREEN - Military/Industrial Zones. President Cox released a new plan structuring a divide between industrial life and everyday life. Green states are designated for military bases, farming, industrial parks, factories, and those who work at them. You must have a special permit to live or build in a green state. YELLOW - Contamination zones. These are zones that either contain or located outside of the blast sites. All land within 100 square miles of the sites are completely in ruins, and are the sites known as "blast zones". These sites are under martial law style law enforcement are are divided into 3 sections based on class. LOCATIONS ■ Los Angeles – 1 of the 5 contamination zones. This is the main zone where we follow the stories of both Katie and Mark. ■ New York – 1 of 5 contamination zones. Gives the audience a look into how all the zones are ran in the same fashion. This is also where we follow the story of (NAME) ■ New Haven – The newly formed United States. This is the central part of the country that is considered safe from nuclear fallout. Arizona, Utah, and Idaho are the borders on the west and Georgia, Tennessee, Kentucky, and Ohio are on the east. ■ Frankfort, Kentucky – The new capital of the country. Frankfort has been transformed from a thriving city to a Kremlin style compound. ■ Beijing, China – China isn’t part of the disaster but is part of the story world considering their president was in on the attack. This is also the place where we follow the journey of (NAME) into New Haven ○ LANDMARKS ■ Public Storage Building (Santa Monica BLVD)- This building appears to be insignificant, but it plays a big role in the rebels’ operation.''Located in a vacant lot in the yellow zone, storage number 213 serves as the rebel’s meeting grounds. ■ Pacific Theater – Hollywood – Being closed since the 70’s, this theater has long been abandoned. However, 2023 was the year it was turned from crack den to thriving theater by the man who is now mayor of Hollywood. This remains the only source of entertainment in LA, only being accessible to wealthy “members” and only showing films from a private collection in fear new films can tip off residents of the world outside of LA. ■ Frankfort Monument – With the capital of New Haven now being a huge compound located in Frankfort, Kentucky, the Frankfort monument remains the only new monument located on the new Capitol Hill. Los Angeles National Forest – Located the District GREEN of Los Angeles, the forest serves as the LAPF’s headquarters and base ■ Buckhorn Prison – Located on the old Buckhorn campgrounds within the forest, Buckhorn prison is the detention site of Los Angeles. Mostly occupied by RED residents, the prison is harsh as crimes such as murder and rape are punishable by immediate death.